bolofandomcom-20200213-history
Bolo Regimental Roll Call
=BOLOS= Regimental Roll Call ---- A moment of silence for the honoured heroes of the Dinochrome Regiment. As documented by the Laumer Institute, the following units are among the many who have served with honour and glory, often to their destruction, in defense of the human race and their fellow warriors. ''Their loyalty and sacrifice must never be forgotten.'' ---- *Bolo Mark II, "The Lesser Troll" *Bolo Mark III, "The Great Troll" *Bolo Mark III, Combat Unit #27A22245 "Markee" *Bolo "Resartus", Model M (Unit ID Unknown) *Bolo Mark XV, Model M (Unit ID Unknown) *Bolo Mark XV, Model Y, Combat Unit JNA "Jonah/Johnny" *Bolo Mark XVI, Model C, Combat Unit DAK "Das Afrika Korps" *Bolo Mark XVI, Model C, Combat Unit "US Seventh Corps" *Bolo Mark XVI, Model C, Combat Unit "Indefatigable" *Bolo Mark XVI, Model C, Combat Unit "Zhukov" *Bolo Mark XX, Unit LON-2317 / Unit SOL-0045 "Lonesome Son/Sonny"; 'Surplus on Loan' *Bolo Mark XX, Model B, Planetary Siege Unit CSR "Caesar" *Bolo Mark XX, Model B, Combat Unit DNE "Denny" *Bolo Mark XX, Model M "Moseby", Combat/Agricultural Unit DGR "Digger"; fought the Zykdap *Bolo Mark XX, Model B, Combat Unit 670-GWN "Gawain/Gonner", Dinochrome Brigade 3 *Bolo Mark XX, Model B, Combat Unit JSN "Jason", Fourth Battalion, Dinochrome Brigade (Retired); First Robotic Armored Regiment, Army of New Sierra *Bolo Mark XXI, Combat Unit MLS "Miles/Resartus"; farm "tractor" on Milagso, defender against Xiala invasions. *Bolo Mark XXI, Model I(Special), Combat Unit LRH-1313 "Light Reconaissance Headquarters/Little Red Hen"; fought the Deng * Bolo Mark XV/Y(Horrendous), Combat Unit JNA, built in Detroit, anno 2615; fought the Deng, on GPR 7203-C (Spivey's Find) in 2675 OS. Awarded Nova Citation, First Class. Also fought at Leadpipe. Retired 2705 OS. *Bolo Mark (Unknown) possibly MK XXI, Combat Unit "Gloriosus"; Miles's plowing "tractor" companion and chess match buddy *Bolo Mark XXII, Model SD (Special Duty), Unit DNR "Danar"; defended a human civilization from the Xermex *Bolo Mark XXIII, Combat/Experimental Unit 23/B-0075-NKE "Nike", highly advanced psychotronics, human level personality and emotions, full autonomy; fought planetary assault by organized raiders *Bolo Mark XXIV, Combat Unit 721 KNE "Kenny", First Regiment, Dinochrome Brigade (Retired); Sir Kendrick Evilslayer, Armoured Sentient, Knight-errant, Protector Of Camelot *Bolo Mark XXIV, Combat Unit 96875-FRD "Ferdy" *Bolo Mark XXIV, Combat Unit 96876-FRD "Freddy" *Bolo Mark XXIV, Combat Unit HNK 080-50 "Hank"; QDC; emotions; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXIV, Combat Unit NDR 0831-57 "Andrew"; QDC; emotions; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXV, Combat Unit 954-BBY "Bobby" *Bolo Mark XXV, Model D, Combat Unit D-0098-ART "Arthur"; defense of Camlan; unit LNC's senior *Bolo Mark XXV, Model D, Combat Unit D-1162-HNR "Honour"; defense of Camlan; killed by LNC *Bolo Mark XXV, Model D, Combat Unit D-0982-JSN "Jason"; defense of Camlan; killed by the Enemy *Bolo Mark XXV, Model D, Combat Unit D-0103-LNC "Lance"; defense of Camlan; apparent 'treachery' *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit LNE "Lenny" *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit TTN "Titan", fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit RPT "Rampart", fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit MLN "Merlon", fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit DGN "Dragon", fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit BWK "Bulwark" fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit DJN "Donjon", fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit CHT "Chateau", fought against the Xalontese *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Combat Unit HWK "Hawk"; fought the Vaz *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Model B, Unit 28/B-163-HRP "Harpy", retired intructor AI *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Model D, Unit 28/D-302-PGY "Peggy", 39th BN, Dinochrome BDE *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Model D, Unit 28/D-431-ALN "Allen", 39th BN, Dinochrome BDE *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Model G, Unit 28/G-862-BNJ "Benjy", 39th BN, Dinochrome BDE *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Model G, Unit 28/G-179-LAZ "Lazy", 39th BN, Dinochrome BDE *Bolo Mark XXVIII, Model G, Unit 28/G-740-GRG "Gregg" 39th BN, Dinochrome BDE *Bolo Mark (Unknown), Unit RML-1138 "Rommell"; defended Port City from raiders *Bolo Mark XXIX, Combat Unit LRS 1-8-12 "Laura Secord", defended New Newf from the Xi-Shang Empire *Bolo Mark XXIX, Model C, unit ID unknown *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit "Maldon", 3rd Battalion, Dinochrome Brigade; fought the Anceti *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit "Saratoga"; fought the Anceti *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit KCC-549 "Casey"; defend Newterra-G Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit NTN-198; defend Newterra-G from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit GRT-263; defend Newterra-G from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Research Unit MXM-823 "Max" (Empathic Psychotronics) *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit RGG-134; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit TMM-144; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit YND-788; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit TMY-919; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit TMY-929; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit RWQ-347; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit AML-945; defend Balzera Base from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit LIS-668 "Luis"; moved to defend SMBC Moon from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit TRN-776; moved to defend SMBC Moon from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit DNA-864; moved to defend SMBC Moon from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit JNC-147 "Janice"; moved to defend SMBC Moon from Djanni *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit DBC-0039DN "Chains"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit DBQ "Quarter"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit KEL-406 "Kal"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit UGN-404 "Eugene"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit LXR-107 "Luxor"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXX, Combat Unit PTE-900 "Petey"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXXI, Fifth Brigade (Unit ID Unknown) *Bolo Mark XXXIIe, Planetary Defense Unit DLS "Dallas" *Bolo Mark XXXIII, Combat Unit SHM "Sherman", 4th Battalion, 9th Dinochrome Regiment *Bolo Mark XXXIII, Combat Unit D-1005-JNE "Jenny", Concordiat Artois Sector, Dinochrome Brigade *Bolo Mark XXXIII, Combat Unit "John", Team "John", XLII Corps of the Republic *Bolo Mark XXXIII, Combat Unit D-2075-HRP "Harpy", Team "Harpy", XLII Corps of the Republic *Bolo Mark XXXIII, Combat Unit D-1097-SHV "Shiva", Team "Shiva", XLII Corps of the Republic (Retired); Speaker Emeritus of the Union Parliament, Star Union of Ararat *Bolo Mark XXXIII, Unit HCT "Hector", 5th Mobile Starstrike Regiment; fought the !*!*! machine species *Bolo Mark XXXIV, Combat Unit "Cephalus"; controlled earthquakes *Bolo Mark XXXIV, Combat Unit R-0012 ZGY "Ziggy"; fought the Kezdai; victim of friendly fire *Bolo Mark XXXIV, Combat Unit RVR "Rover"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXXIV, Combat Unit "Shiva"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXXIV, Combat Unit TRK-213 "Turkey"; fought the Kezdai *Bolo Mark XXXIV, Combat Unit A-001-SBR "Sabre"; 3rd BTN, Dinochrome Brigade, Idrani Command *Bolo Mark XXXIX, Combat Unit G141 "Gray" *Bolo Mark XLIV, Model D, Combat Unit LKT "Leuctra/Lucy", Dinochrome Brigade, 4th Battalion; fought CyBolos and took extreme damage and was nearly killed; was rebuilt and welcomed into an advanced cyborg race in the distant future. *Bolo Mark LX (Unit ID Unknown)